Red Moon
by Noah15
Summary: Mike Newton is just your're average teenager that goes to forks high, but what happens when a new kid arrives at his high school, mike's in for a wild ride when he finds out that there is more to his family than just a sports store, and more to this "new kid" than meets the eye
1. theres a new kid in school

**Alright sooo, to my supernatural fans that actually thought to read this, welcome back!, and to my new readers, this is my first twilight fanfic, soo, take it easy alsoooo, the chars may or may not be ooc(out of character), oh yeah and the vampires don't sparkle. No. but that's about it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Mike: then why are you writing this?**

**Me:cus I wanna**

…**..**

Welcome to Hollywood by Derek Lakes(I changed his last name to his original one form the real storie so if the new ones recognize him fron that book they're like ''oh him!'' oh and the song is originally by Mitchell musso I just cant write a song to save my life soo I just pretend to make them from my fanfic char's, but I use disclaimers like now soo, ima shut up now) started blaring from his phone as the alarm set off. Mike groaned lightly, rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone, not bothering to turn off the alarm, why would he, it was his favorite song anyway. He padded into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, showered then padded back into his room. He then put ''cant hold us by Brian wood ft Derek Lakes( cant hold us macklemoore ft ryan lewis) he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, his favorite pair of pant's and a white v-neck t-shirt, white high tops, and a load of white bands on his left wrist, and anther load on his right. He then ran a comb through his auburn hair(its auburn right?) then turned around and stared at his Derek Lakes poster , then looked around to see if anyone was looking, and kissed the poster, he wasn't gay or anything. He was just a huge Derek lakes fan(surree) then played Derek's brand new song, LiL Freak ft Brian(lil freak usher ft nicki minaj) he'd heard rumors that he and Brian had something going on, but just rumors right?, and the rainbow streaks and his hair don't really mean he's gay, he's probably just a fan of the rainbow. He went and grabbed his car keys and got into his Black Toyota Camry and drove to school. He got there and did what he usually did while waiting for class to start. He leand against the hood of his car, he had bareley benn there five minutes when a silver Volvo pulled into the wet parking lot, they parked across from mike. And Mike's heart nearly stopped, one by one, these really pale, but also really beautiful people walked out of the Volvo the first was this pixie like girl with short dark brown hair, then right after her came a blonde boy with curly hair, and after him came and EXTREMLEY beautifull girl, but hold her hand was this really strong looking guy. And lastly out from the driver's seat came this really hot brunette…. Or well at least the girls would consider him hot( surrre, whatever floats your boat)he had on white skinny jeans a white t-shirt and white vans on, and a black leather bracelet on his left wrist. Then he looked right at Mike and smirked ( oh yeah and here , Edward doesn't read minds, just not my thing) Mike turned blood red and turned and headed into class he sat down in his table on the left seat against the wall, he liked leaning against it sometimes, but not today. Then suddenly the new kid, the the brunette, walked in and slid into the seat next to mike, he had pitch black eyes. He smelled like AXE, Mike subconsciously breathed it in, then out of habit ruffled his hair. Suddenly the new kid breathed in,but sort of growled, and leaned farther away from Mike. My smelled his hand to see if his hair smelled bad, but nope, smelled like his AXE shampoo. Class went by real quick. And Mike bareley had his stuff in his bag when the new kid was already out the door.

'' whats his deal ?'' he mumbled. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to 2nd period. And sat down. Jessica slid into the seat next to him.

'' hey mike!'' she said _ oh god now she's gonna start talking to me! _ At first around the beginning of the year, he accepted her babble, but now he had no patience for it

'' ok listen jess, shut up'' he told her bluntly. So Derek laid his head down and fell asleep. He was woken by the bell. He got up and left to third, witch went by quickly, by the end of the day Derek was ready to go home, so when the bell rang he went straight to the parking lot. Got into his car and drove off to his house.

'' hey mom, hey dad'' he said greeting his parents when he walked in. sort of surprised they weren't working at the store.

''soo we dicided that it would be best to take a break, from working, just for today, you know, just us, gonna go take you to see texas chainsaw macabre'' his dad told him. _ Oh god, please, not the movie theater _ he thought hopefully, he hated going to the movie theaters with his parents, because, he really didn't know, it was something about Mikes parent's that made him refrain from being with them as much as he he replied as casually as he could

'' texas chainsaw _massacre, _dad, not macabre'' he told them then He ran a hand through his light brown hair, and went upstairs, he plopped on his bed and glanced back at the Derek Lakes poster on his wall, and suddenly he wasn't staring in awe at the superstar, but suddenly he was staring in more than awe at his signature silver skinny jeans. _ What the fuck?_ He asked himself, but rolled his eyes and then suddenly his mind went to the new kid at school, _ why is his skin so damn, white? _ He asked himself. To much weird things were going on in his head so (you guys that don't know, Derek has a Mitchel musso type voice,) he went in his desk and pulled out his silver Beats headphones, and plugged them into his i-phone 5, and played hero by Derek lakes ft kylie galen(hero skillet and that girl, forgot her name), kylie wasn't actually famous, just one of his friends that he called, from some camp, shadow falls, he thought it was called, about halfway through the song Mike was out like a light, about an hour later his dad called him

''Mike!'' he shouted loudly, after he was fully awake he went downstairs grabbed his jacket and met his mom and dad in the car. Then his mom glanced back

''why the long face honey?'' she asked, Mike, not wanting to tell them the real reason, that he didn't like going out with them, he lied

'' mom, im turning nineteen next month, and im in the BACK seat going to the movie theaters with my PARENTS , but before you guys pull the ''ok honey how bout you just stay home? Card'' lets just go cus I really wanna see this movie'' _ that wasn't a lie _an hour later they were back home and Mike was jumping up the stair's he barely made it into his gym short when he was out like a light, in the background, a couple of minutes after Mike went to sleep, his window slipped open.

…**..**

**Hmmm well, how is that, no really tell, I hope I didn't scare off any of the new readers,**

**Mike: ok so who is this 'Derek Lakes'' im suddenly a ''huge fan'' of?**

**Derek Lakes: its me~ dramatic music in the background~ im from his first book, **

**Me: yeah what he said lol**

**Well if I get at least two reviews ill post ch 2 faster…peace!**


	2. science project!

**Alright so im back with another chapter and the fact that you're reading this means you actually like it, so ima keep goin**

**Mike: just shut up and write**

**Me:who?!wha! pfft! Fine!**

…

Mike woke up in the middle of the night, he thought he heard something moving in his room, but it was nothing so he turned of his lamp. There was the slight sound of feet hitting the ground. Later on he woke up padded to the bathroom and showered, brushed his teeth, ran a comb through his hair and when back to his room. He glanced back at his Derek lakes poster _ now that I think about it, he looks, more than just human, like his eyes seem to glow slightly, hmm maybe its just me _ he said brushing the thought away he went and pulled out white shorts, a black t-shirt and black vans. He picked up his backpack and started to walk out the house he got into his car, and drove to his school. He leaned against the car. He bagan to watch Derek Lakes newest video , '' !C'' , he began to sing along to it(this song is actually all me)

'' yeah im epic, mr-mr epic, yeah im epic, mr-mr epic, yeah you know! Soo damn lucky, whenever ur fucking see me!'' he was distracted by the bell ring so he walked over 1st. suddenly, from what he'd heard in the hallway's, the new kid was suddenly . Mike rolled his eyes and slid into his seat. The new kid slid in next to always he leaned slightly away from Mike. _ Whats his problem? _ Mike asked himself running a hand through his hair, then the new kid breathed in, like he smeeled something really good. _ What the fuck? _ He asked himself. The rest of the day went by quick, and before he knew it it was Friday. , and suddenly the new kid was the base of every topic. Mike rolled his eyes. And walked over to class and sat down. The new kid turned to face Mike, and mike almost gasped, his the new kids eyes were gold. _Wait, nevermind they're probably contacts _ the new kid held out his hand.

''im Edward Cullen'' he told him. Mike crabbed the new kids hand, and was surprised at how cold it was.

''uhh, im Mike, mike newton'' he told Edward

''alirght class today we are going to do a project, we are going to do a project, we are going to be analyzing what type of animal these blood samples belong to, by analyzing the slides, each group will receive four slides'' said the teacher then continued to pass them out. After the teacher passed out the slides he passed out the microscope. Then he passed out a papper with the design of dna, so you would know which it belonged to after you looked at it. Mike put the slide in and had barley put his eye in the microscope when Edward had already said ''it's a lion'' , without even looking at the bracket. To make sure, he checked, sure enough it was a lion.

'' how did you know that?'' Mike asked. Edward chuckled

'' If I told you, I would have to kill you'' Edward joked. Little did Mike know those words would ring truer then ever in the future.

''hmmm, maybe I like a little danger'' Mike said playfully, not knowing how flirty he sounded. Edward rolled his eyes.

'' yeah, but I bet you can't even come close to handling it'' Edward said playfully. Mike rolled his eyes, and Edward grinned. And suddenly mike was wordless, his teeth were pure white, like glowing white, well not glowing white, but like whiter than usual. And then the bell rang. Mike walked out after Edward.

''well bye I have to go this way nice meeting you'' Mike said to Edward.

'' nice meeting you as well'' Edward said suddenly sounding older. And then they left to they're own classes. Mike had barely made it to his class when he was shoved against a locker.

''what dwayn?'' mike asked annoyed.

'' well, I don't know, I was just feelin bored'' he said and then mike turned white. Whenever dwayn said he was bored he meant he felt like hitting someone, now don't get him wrong, mike can take a punch, he just doesn't like explaining to his mom were the bruise came from. Suddenly Dwayns fist slammed into Mike's face, Mike choked back a cry. Suddenly though, Dwayn wasn't there anymore, he was shoved against a locker… by Edward

…**.**

**Aight so there is ch 2 sorry I took so long to review, this chapter did take a lot of work to write this so please review its not even hard oh and sorry for the cliffe, but I felt it was necessary**


	3. lets party!

**Heyy guess who's back with chapter 3 !, alright ill tell you, its mee!, and im spyched because I already have a favorite for this storie, wait actually its too, whoohoo! and one more thing and ill shut up and write**

**Mike: hallelujah**

**Me:shut up, ok so i noticed that whenever i try to keep edwards sad nature, i end up subconsciousley copying the original twilight and that's not what im trying to do, so ima make him a biiiit ooc(out of character)**

…

''back off and leave him alone, or you'll really get to know me alright?'' Edward growled into dwayns ear, dwayn looked just about to pee his pants. Then Edward let him go after dwayn was gone mike turned to face Edward.

''uhh, thanks'' he told him

'' no problem'' Edward replied. Mike grinned and went to class. Then he got a text from Jessica.

Hey wanna go to the movies tonight?, with the the others?- she texted him

Uhhh, shure fine- he texted her and just like that he was in seventh period English. He sat down at his table. And after him swung in Edward. Mike rolled his eyes

''guess who's in english'' Mike joked and then Edward made a dumb face

''who!?'' he chuckled

'' hey, umm jess invited me to the movies tonight if you wanna tag along?'' Mike asked him

'' what?, are you asking me out mike Newton?'' Edward asked sarcasticly _was he?,or was it just an invitation? _

''no, just as a thank you for helpin me''mike clarified Edward looked as if he was thinking about it

''hmm, lisen ill go, BUT, ill go get YOU, not you get ME ok?'' Edward said after he finally spoke _why? _

''aight'' Mike said

''aight ill go get you at around 9'' Edward said, somehow already knowing what time Jessica was planning to meet up. And sooner than he knew it, no sooner than he wanted, it was time to go home Mike walked to his car and got in and drove home humming welcome to Hollywood by none other than Derek Lakes(Mitchell musso) and he hit the notes perfectly(yeah yeah, Mike is another mega singer in the naturals saga, its sooo, whatever, its not like ima make him famous, well I did say the same thing about Derek, but ignore that back to the storie) he had barely gotten into the driveway when(btw this is a year after the events of SuperNatural so Mike and Derek are both twenty years old) he heard his parents arguing.

'' _honey he's 20 years old already!, he is bound to find out about his true family heritage!'' _ he heard his mom shout

'' _listen, he will find out he is Supernatural, when he is ready, until then lets just keep it quiet till then'' _ he heard his dad finalize. Mike Drove into the Driveway and walked in casually.

''hi mom, hey dad'' he said walking up the stairs. He went his room, grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. After he showered he went his room. Pulled out some white skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. With black vans and a black hoodie. He rolled up the sleeves. He sprayed himself with axe and ran a comb through his hair. He grabbed his car keys,wallet and jogged down the stair's. he was intercepted by his mom.

'' you didn't tell me you were going out?'' she told him

'' uhh, I didn't think I had to'' he said, slightly annoyed

'' AS LONG YOU LIVE WITH ME, YOURE LIVING UNDER MY RULES OK!?'' she shouted, and then Mikes temper flared

'' NO I FUCKING DO NOT, IM 20, ALRIGHT, I DO WHATEVER I FEEL LI-'' he was interrupted by his mom slamming her hand against his face. It stung..alot tears welled up in Mikes face.

''screw you'' he almost whispered and stormed out of the house. He wiped his eyes with his hand… and only when Edwards silver Volvo appeared did Mike remember he was coming to pick him up. His mom opened the door and was about to come out. So Mike dashed into the passenger seat. Edward shot him a concerned look.

''don't worry about it, l-lets just go, now!'' he shouted when he saw his mom walk half jog to the Volvo. And he did,at about 90 miles an hour. Mike put on his seat belt and glanced over at Edward.

''dude, shouldn't you slow down, and put on your seatbelt. ?'' Mike asked him wanting to clear the tension. But Edward just chuckled

'' naw im good, but are you?, I heard you and your mom yelling at each other, and you looked pretty shook up'' he told Mike. Mike shook his head

'' my stupid mom thinks ima child, ok?, getting all fucking mad just cus I didn't tell her where I was going'' he finalized

'' well I mean what if something happened, I mean at least she would know where you where'' Edward said

''ok fine, you make sense,'' Mike surrenedered. Edward chuckled

''I know, I always do'' he said. Soon they met up with Jessica at a parking lot.

''well, I know I told you tha- oh my god, you're Edward Cullen right?'' she said

_Oh god please eat me now _Mike thought hopelessly Edward just smiled

''_yeah, that's me'' he said_

''well I just wanted to say that, I think you're awesome'' then just like that she turned to face Mike

''uhh, well Jake just invited us to his party, so, that's where were going instead'' she said all in one short breath. Mike rolled his eyes Edward just chuckled with a sigh Mike buckled

''alright lets go'' Mike said(oh yeah and I realize that in an earlier chapter I sasid Mike was 19, no I was wrong, he is 20 about to turn 21) They where at Jake's place in less than 30 Minutes. Mike walked in and sat down. Rompe by Brian Wood was playing on the radio(rompe by daddy yankee)

Jake walked up to them. Jake had short cropped light Brown Hair, green eyes with gold flecks. And skin the same shade as Mike's, all the girls looked up to him as the hottie… Before Edward came, then they all turned to him.

''hey glad you guys could make it" he said happily and handed them each a corona(beer for the slow one's) they all took it gladly. About half an hour later a random person shouted

''KAREOKE!'' Mike grinned… he loved Kareoke. And Jessica did too because she said

'' you should go'' she told him Mike stood there contemplating it. Then he got up and walked up to Jakes stage. Oh yeah did I mention he's rich, hence the stage. A random beat came on that he knew no one had heard before. He knew because he created it at home on his laptop.(hes doin remember December by demi lovato, his voice is sorta like the male version of her voice, alos look up and listen to the song while you read this part so its more fun) Mike gripped the silverfish red mike and breathed in. he wrote lyrics for the song. And soon after this he was going to find out who stole his beat.

''I feel a separation coming on  
Cause I know that you want to be moving on

I wish it would snow tonight  
You pull me in avoid a fight  
Cause I feel  
A separation coming on''

The crowd seemed to like it because they started cheering. Little did Mike know that a certain rayo-ultima/superstar was there in disguise.(sun, Tristan, you guys know who im talkin about)  
right now Mike was dancing while singing

"Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
It's the truth  
I'd rather we just walk tonight

You kiss me with those open eyes  
It says so much  
It's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left to say

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listenin to what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember  
Don't surrender

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
Cause we're here together by your melting eyes  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me let's run tonight don't let  
These memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, December  
Please remember, remember, December  
Where were so in love back then  
Now you're listenin to what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember

I remember us together  
We both promised that forever  
We could do this  
Fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Don't surrender

Don't Surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listenin to what they say  
Do what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember  
Don't surrender'' he finished panting. The Crowd erupted in cheers and woohoo.

''thank you… I guess'' he said earnestly. He jumped of the stage and went back to where Edward and Jessica where.

''you where great!'' they both said at the same time. Mike turned red.

''I was ok'' he said modestly then he took a swig from his corona. 10 cornoas later Mike was Drunk as hell. He went to grab another one but was stopped by Edward. Who spun him around.

'' bro, you're good, you don't need any more'' he said his voice had turned ice cold. But so did Mikes

'' I can get another one if I want who are you to tell m-'' he was cut off by Edward slinging him over his shoulder. Mike started beating on Edwards back. Surprisingly no one said anything. Jessica Gave Mike a worried look.

''Mike i-I thought you knew better, you're lucky Edward was here or you would have attempted to drive home… witch I woulod have felt like a hot mess for'' she said and got into her car and Edward put Mike into the front seat put the seatbelt on for him. Mike mumbled something about cutting Edward… this somehow made Edward chuckle. Edward soon walked to his driver seat and soon he was leading a staggering Mike to his door. Edward had bareley rang the door bell when a woman that strongly resembled Mike opened the door. Her eyes where bloodshot from crying.

'' what happened to my son why are you helping him stand, why does he looke like that'' she said referring to mikies drunk expression, and greenish complexion.

''uhh maybie its because he downed 20 coronas'' he said. Mike suddenly put his hand on his mouth covering it.

''and I think it would be best if I got him to a bathroom right about now'' he said and led Mike to the bathroom. He had barely gotten mike to the toilet when he was throwing up in it. After about twenty minutes, Edward led Mike to his bed then left downstairs.

''uhh, bye ma'am'' he said and left.

…

**Alright now im seriouse, I loved the way I put together this chap, but if I don't get at least 1 review im not postin the next one**


	4. new eye's new questions

**Alright soo im back with ch 4, wow im actually moving pretty fast with this story.**

…

Mike was in an open field. And it was Dark signifying it was nighttime. Mike noticed he was onling wearing gym shorts.

''the fuck?'' he asked himself. He looked up and saw there was a boy with blood all over his mouth and he had on a hood so Mike couldn't tell wether he knew him or not. He began to run away from the boy. Then he tripped. The boy was on him in a second. He gripped mike wrist and bit it…hard. Mike screamed. And suddenly the boys hood fell back revealing who it was. Edward smiled a bloody woke up screaming. Edward was there in a split second.

'' are you ok?'' he said

''yeah, but uhh, how did you get in here'' Mike asked

'' oh yeah, through youre window'' Edward said

''yeah right, my window his about 3 stories high, and there's no magical vine, you could have climbed up through'' Mike said running a hand through his hair. This somehow made Edward uncomfortable.

'' listen I have to, I have to tell you something, last night when you where singing, i-I don't know I just.. you looked extra-ordinary, like nothing could stop you, and you voice, it, it was almost supernatural'' Edward said. Mike chuckled

'' dude, you sound like your in love with me'' Mike laughed.

'' maybie its cus, I am'' Edward said, this wiped the smile right of Mike's face

''wait, you're gay?'' Mike asked now feeling uncomfortable

''yeah, since freshman year'' Edward said nonchalantly.

''wow, you sound ok with it, well what about your parents, do they know?'' Mike asked. It was nighttime and the moonlight gleamed across Mikes bare muscled chest and stomach. Edward glanced at it

''yeah, found out a while ago actually'' he said.

''oh, well guessing by you're tone they took it ok'' Mike said,by now Edward was looking at Mike intently, and then without warning Edward Leaned in and kissed Mike. Hard. for a while Mike couldn't do anything, then he just panicked and…shoved. Edward flew across the room and slammed against the wall. Mikes parents where probably out late to check on the store otherwise they would have heard the loud thud. Mike stared in shock at his hands. _Did I just shove Edward across the room? _Mike asked himself while at the same time wondering if I liked what Edward did or not. Edward gave Mike a sad look and tears welled on his eyes. he blurred out the window. _Im so sorry_ mike thought, completely missing the fact that Edward blurred out a 2 storie tall window. Mike ruffled his hair and went back to sleep not wanting to pinder on the thought too much. He woke up to his loud alarm. He still felt horrible.(oh yeah, here, vampires actually, y'know cry!) but he got up put on cargo shorts and a green aeropostal t-shirt with green hightop's and left to school. Soon it was time to go to class so mike began to walk, he was barely in the hallway when the pixie like girl with the dark brown hair shoved into mike…hard. He dropped his phone. He felt like crying because he knew he deserved it. He had just picked up his phone when the londe girl, the really pretty one bumped into again.

''jerkoff'' she whispered low enough so only Mike could hear. He felt miserable now, he went to class. He was waiting for Edward to arrive to apologise, but he never did. And that's how it was for about a week. On Friday he slid in next to Mike but mike felt to ashamed to talk. He shielded himself with his hand. Edward still looked deeply depressed. At the end of the class Mike was walking when emmet, he had heard the blonde call him that, bumped in to him, Mike fell back. He didn't object he just got up and went to class. For the rest of the day Mike was miserable. _Why did I have to be soo damn blunt, I didn't have to shove him like that, and anyway all I really wanted to do was move him back slightly, I don't know why he flew across the roo- _Mike never finished the thought because suddenly his eyes were in searing pain. He covered them and ,gasping, staggered to the restroom.

''a-aaggh!'' he screamed when suddenly they pulsed . he glanced,with pained strain, at the mirror, he almost fell back. His irices were no longer sky blue, but Multiple colors(rainbow) and his pupils where sky blue, but the shape, it was like a sharp pinwheel(see the image below, the red parts are rainbow and the black parts are sky blue)

and he could see, twenty times better…and Mike had twenty twenty vision meaning he could see better than a rapter. All the colors where vivid. He was suddenly able to hear everyone's heartbeat. But his eyes where still in pain. Mike dicided to close them for 30 seconds.(ok to my supernatural fans, Mike is the same species as Derek, except his parents where both Rayo-ultima, so Mike doesn't have to aquire the form, he is just gonna start changing gradually until he aquires the form, meanwhile Derek, had to see Brian and Lucas die to aquire it, although they survived he thought they died.) when he opened them again tho, they were back to normal and the pain was gone, he could no longer hear they're hearts. He let out a shaky breath. He walked out but ran in to Jessica.

'' you ok Mike, you look sorta pale'' she said.

''yeah, uhh, I gotta get to class'' he said but she wasn't done…of course she wasn't

'' I know what you did to Edward'' she said, her tone harsh.

'' god, is he going around telling everyone that he tried to kiss me and I shoved him!?'' Mike whined. Jessica smiled.

''nope, you just did, you see I saw Edward with a sad face and to find out, to make sure if it was you or not'' she said. Mike turned red.

Ok Mike listen, im not gonna sweat you for not being gay or anything, but its not ok to be a homophobe'' she said _the thing is I sorta liked it _he thought to himself not showing any facial expression. And without even saying bye he walked past Jessica to seventh. That class went bye fast and Mike found himself driving to downtown Forks. By the time he got there it was dark out. He stood in his car, rain pattering against his windshield. Mike thought back to when Edward was in his room. His shirt was on sorta tight so you could make out the muscles on it, and he had nice biceps. Mike felt himself get excited. But it made him mad so he slammed his fist into the door. He felt something break, but he didn't care about the pain. He cared about the fact that think about a boy's description had somehow turned him on. Mike got out of the car. He started walking around tears streaming down his check. On then when somebody tapped his shoulder. Did he realize he was in an alley… an alley in downtown fork's. the most dangerous place in Forks. He looked straight at the would-be mugger.

''what huh!, got a fucking problem'' Mike said, he wasn't gonna punk out of this one. But the mugger was bigger than him.

''whats a pretty-boy like you doin in a place like this?'' he asked, sound sinister, Mike just scoffed

''I don't have time to deal with no faggot'' Mike said and started to walk away. But the mugger put a meaty hand on his shoulder.

'' I ant no faggot, but you're better than nuthin'' said the mugger.

'' heh heh, so you goal, is to rape me?'' Mike asked.

''I wouldn't call it that but sure'' he said. That's when Mike turned around and punched the mugger right in the nose. He fell back cold. Only then did Mike realize that the fist that he broke earlier, had healed. He didn't have time to contemplate because five more , mugger's walked out of the shadow's. the biggest one looked at him and said.

'' I don't appreciate you hitting my friend like that'' he said

'' and I don't appreciate him being a dick!'' Mike said. That's when the mugger grabbed Mike by the jaw and kneed him in the groin. Mike doubled over in pain. Then the Mugger kicked him in the stomach. The air wooshed out of mike. Then he clutched Mikes hair and pulled his fist back like he was about to punch him. Mike closed his eyes expecting the hit. But it never came. He heard screaming and suddenly the mugger let go of his hair. When he opened his eyes he saw a pissed off Edward holding him by the neck.

'' you got some guts huh!, I ought to kill you right now,..but you're just about to piss your pants anyway so I wont'' Edward said and threw him across the alley. Then he knelt next to Mike.

'' you ok?'' he asked genuinely concerned.

''y-yeah'' he said. He got up , but his gut still hurt. But he took the opportunity to speak

'' listen im sorry I didn't me-'' he was cutoff by Edward talking.

''listen I don't need you to apologize, you're a homophobe im gay, I understand we don't HAVE to be friend-'' he was cutoff by Mike grabbing him by the chin and yanking him closer and Mike began to kiss Edward. Edward tilted his head. After five minutes Mike pulled away and said.

''im not a homophobe, I just, didn't want to accept, to accept what I was, I tried to hide it, even to myself, but I couldn't, not anymore'' he murmured.

''oh,i-I was like that too, but then I decided it was smarter to just tell the truth.'' He said Mike just stood there fore a couple of seconds then said.

'' how did you get here?'' Mike asked, wanting to know how Edward managed to find him.

''I was walking around here when I heard the commotion'' he said

'' and exactly how, I repeat how, did you pick up that man, you didn't even look like you had to try'' Mike said Edward's face turned cryptic.

''i-i…work out?'' Edward said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Around two hours they were home. But Mike went to Edwards car and opened his door. He grabbed Edwards hand and led him to the house. Luckily his parents were out late again… he didn't feel like explaining why he was holding another boy's hand. They were in his room led Edward to his bed slowly. And soon they were making out aggressively on it. Mike even slid his hands inside Edwards pants. Earning a groan out of Edward. Then they just lay there. Edward had his arm around Mike. Mike was asleep within seconds. He then had the same dream he had before except it was different, worse. The boy in the hood had blood all over his face. His mouth had four fangs on top and two on the bottom. He was growling. This time however when the boy pulled back his hoodie… it was Mike. But he was different. His eyes were in that weird pinwheel pattern from before. And suddenly everything was switched and Mike was looking down at Edward. His face had an unreadable expression. And he was backing away slowly. The dream felt so real that Mike thought it was actually happening. Suddenly Mike leapt on Edward. Sinking his fangs into his neck. The life left Edwards eye's. Mike shot up. He looked around when he couldn't see Edward he sorta panicked.

''Edward!,Edward!'' he cried, afraid his nightmare might be a reality. Suddenly Edward rushed into the room and hugged Mike.

''im right here'' he murmured Mike started to sob.

''sshhhh, its ok, im here, I wont let anything happen to you'' Edward murmured to Mike

''i-I thought I, I thought I killed you, and I had these weird eyes . a- ill draw em for you'' Mike said he went and grabbed a pen and paper. And expertly drew his face he drew the same hungry expression, the same fangs…the same eyes. When he showed Edward the picture… his face was unreadable. He even managed to turn paler.

''t-this is'' he said in a shaky voice.

'' rayo-u-ultima'' he said

''it's this myth, my dad used to scare me to sleep with, the rayo-ultima, most powerfull of all the ultima's, becomes a bloody, blinded assassin after midnight, each ultima has a special set of eyes that give them ultimate speed power. But the rayo-ultima, they had unique eyes, for example ultima, like cirlces, squares diamonds things like that,but rayo's they have a special style, pinwheel, spinning blades stuff like that. But there are only two special set's. theres one that is a pentagram like shape.( see image below red parts are sky blue and black parts are rainbow, this is the eye power Derek inherited )

And then theres one that is… what you just showed me'' he said

'' now the Rayo-ultima on the red moon goes on to feed on supernatural beings…not humans, or that would counter its pourpose to keep them safe, but it's just a child's storie'' he said obviously not wanting to continue.

''woah, i-I never saw it that way'' Mike said, clearly shaken, both by the storie…and the fact that the very pattern he had in the bathroom was the one Edward had shown he didn't ponder on it. He just snuggled closer to Edward and fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning he found a letter next to him.

_hey, I had to leave due to you're parent's arriving otherwise I would have stayed…and don't_

_ponder on that storie I told you, its just a myth, anyway im excited because today's Friday and, well I always's like Friday, and don't drive to school, just wait out front _

Mike put the letter down and sighed. Then he got ready and jogged downstair's. he said bye to his mom and heard the doorbell ring . when he opened it Edward was standing there in a green aeropostal shirt and white cargo shorts. He glanced at Mike's white t-shirt and black vest and white skinny jeans and block high top's. he grinned happily he grabbed Mike's wrist and they jogged to the Edward's Volvo. Only when they were out on the road did Edward tell Mike his plans.

''yeaahh so were totally not going to school today,'' edward said

'''cool im totally up for it'' Mike said

…

**Aight so there goes chapter 4…personnally I thing I did horrible on this chapter, but hope you guys like it anyway…and please review because believe me if you guys don't ….after a while ill just drop the storie …I don't know why its just whenever I don't get reviews it makes me mad and sad so I give up its happened once it can happen twice … lets hope that's not the case this time and I mean cmon its so simple a simple awsome cant wait till next one… will do, and you don't need an account just review as a guest if you have to**


	5. pause!

on hold tilll i get 12 reviews, not counting flames


	6. its coming!

**Yes! You heard the title right, I am continuing this storie, the amazing grand premier for chapter 6 is coming soon!, I am working on it as we speak, give me your fed back on what it should be like!**


	7. Thunder Pt1

**Haha im soo sorry I took soo long to post this please forgive me? Ill be heart broken if not….yes im asking you too jasmine lol…actually if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even post this**

…

They where driving along a busy road, and Edward looked deeply frustrated. Then stronger by Derek Lights (mandisa-stronger) mike began humming to the song subconsciously singing it perfectly. Only when the song ended did he realize Edward was looking at him with a confident grin.

"you're good, really good" he said profoundly serious. Mike chuckled

"sure I am" he said playfully.

"no im serious, you sound similar to Derek except your voice is a little more ballistic (demi lovato…MALE VERSION cmon if I can imagine it you can to) this caught mike off guard. But something else got to him as well.

"wait you said Derek casually, as if you knew him, personally " Mike said amazed. No one….not anybody spoke about Derek lights and Brian Woods... casually.

"hmph, cause I do?" he chuckled out the question as if it was a dumb one. Mike rolled his eyes

"sure" he said sarcastically. He had a grin until he saw edward's phone ring. He pulled out the phone and taped it, answering the call.

"sup "D"?" he said Mike went crazy trying to figure out who "D" was, but to no avail

" you ready?...sold out?...no way?...are our seats taken?...great….almost there like five minutes…great see you later" Edward concluded as soon as Edward slid the phone into his pocket Mike jumped on him.

"who was that and were are we going" Edward contemplated the thought, then chose to answer.

" a friend of mines and were going to a concert…that's all im telling you" Edward said. From what Mike knew of Edward that was a definite.

"fine" he grumbled

**Edward P.O.V**

_Wow…he just might be vocalati tremendi like Derek and Brian…and me…but probably not best to mention it…ill do my best to keep him from this supernatural world_

**Mike P.O.V**

Soon the arrive at forks megaplex…the town stadium, it was amazing…the architecture was made and desighned by some famouse architect. Mike was barely out the car when Edward had his hands around his…Eyes( hah! Had you goin didn't i?)

"c'mon Edward!...really?!" Mike complained he didn't like to be blindfolded.

"sorry but I have to…or else it'l ruin the surprise" he chuckled and led Mike towards the stadium. Wasn't long till they arrived inside, once they were inside Edward unwrapped his hands from Mikes eyes. At first when glanced around he didn't see anything special… then he glanced at the stag…ther leaning against the stage was….Derek Lights. Mike didn't rush him cause he wasn't really the fangirl type. But he did freeze on the spot, mostly because he didn't really know, but there was a sort of familiar supernatural air around him.

" c'mon its ok" Edward said nudging him slightly. Mike slowly stepped towards the superstar, meanwhile Derek just kept a bored expression. Five excruciatingly long five minutes passed before Mike was upfront with the superstar.

"h-hey Derek L-ights?" Mike wasn't sure why he said it like a question…but that's what it sounded like, Derek Just chuckled.

"hey…Mike? Was it?" he asked the boredom suddenly gone

"um yeah…that's me" he said…Edward was near him just chuckling witch gave mike some slight irritation.

"heh heh..ignore him…Edwards always been goofy…although he puts on that "im a bored lifeless soul" look…he keeps that look until he gets what he wants" Derek said a triumphant expression dawned on him when Edwards grin slid of his face. Derek's eyebrow's began to twitch( for those that haven't read my earlier fanfic (supernatural) it means he is trying to figure out what Mike is) a strange…and content expression dawned on his face, Edward got a worried look but quickly wiped it of when he noticed Mike glance at him. After that Derek proposed they go out for some food….but they walked around…surprisingly no one flocked over Derek…When Mike asked Derek simply said ' cause I don't want em to' after he said That Edward gave him a look and Derek just shrugged, they didn't get back to the stadium till twelve…by then the area was flocked with teenagers…most of witch Mike knew…but knowingly avoided, the three walked around and they were soon backstage…suddenly Mike couldn't contain himself.

"is Brian here too?!" Mike asked bareley containing him self. Derek simply said

"nope, but I am premiering a new song…and throwin in some special effects" Mike was disappointed but also happy

" cmon Mike we have to Seats Reserved out front" Edward said Dragging Mike out with him

**Derek POV**

Derek leaned back in His chair and breathed in ran his hands through his blonde rainbow streaked hair. The real reason Brian wasn't there was because they had recently had an argument, according to Brian, Derek had gone through Drastic changes

Flashback-

" you've changed, your not the Derek I used to know…the one I fell for…your just a sad fellow that Hollywood succeeded in fucking up" Brian spat at him _that stung_ Derek thought to himself

"you know what your just jealous of me-" he was cut off by Brian storming out of the room"

**-end of flashback-**

Derek put on his head seat and walked over to the stage curtains ready…he headed to the screaming applause… he had two songs ready both strongly relating to him he walked forward ad opened the curtains

"this is it" he said

…**..**

**Ok so I know this wasn't much but this is part one to a much more dramatic chapter review and you'll find out what happens next**

**Mike: yeah but I could never get my mind around how I did th-**

**Me: shut up mike!**


	8. Thunder Pt 2

**Whaa! The fact that this is here means you guys finally dicided to review…well awesome for you**

…

" hey guys what are you guys here for!?" Derek asked the crowd he cupped his left ear. They shouted like crazy

" you guys wanna know what I live for?" he asked…they screamed louder

"hmph….listen and find out" he said and a small group of dancers gathered around Derek..suddenly Derek Broke out Dancing and the dancers followed his step..and he began singing

**Song is applause by lady gaga…look it up**

"I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong to crash the critic saying  
Is it right or is it wrong?  
If only Fame had an IV  
Baby could I bare being away from you  
I found the vein, put it in here" he said the song described him perfectly

"I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause" Now he did a Backfip

"Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)" he said

"A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch"

"I've overheard your theory  
Nostalgia's for geeks  
I guess sir, if you say so  
Some of us just like to read"

One second I'm a Koonst" (forein term for the supernatural that Derek is)Derek flashed his eyes to there true form for a split second, the pupil forming into a sharp pentagram glowing iridescent blue the irices turning rainbow..then almost immeditly unformed them, knowing well the power, if overused could blind him…even kill him  
"Then suddenly the Koonst is me  
Pop culture was in Art now ART's in POP culture, in me!"

"I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause"

"Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)"

"A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch"

"Touch touch  
Touch touch now"

"I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause"

"Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)"

"A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch

A-R-T-P-O-P" he finished, panting..y'know…I WAS going to sing another song…but I changed my mind…im volunteering somebody" he said…loving how the crowd looked at him, then he glanced right at Mike..he walked over to the edge of the stage…(**oh yeah Derek is wearing a White Sleevless vest and white skinny geans with white hightops…and a white fingerless left glove)** Mike looked unsure… but Derek Pulled him up anyway

**Mike Pov**

Mike didn't want to go up, but Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him up anyway…and something told him that not even a semi-truck could of pulled away from that grip. He looked awkwardly down at the crowd

"umm, hey im Mike Newton" he said

"we know!" they all said sounding irritated, Derek must of caught this cause he said

" he now, give him the respect you guys would give me…or im leaving"..instantly they died down

" so what song are you going to sing?" Derek asked Mike. Mike knew exactly what song. Mike went over to the sound control man and told him what music to play… then he went to the dancers and whispered something into they're ears.

"ok…im ready" he began to sing and Dance

"I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on

Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left inside

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember

I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender" he finalised…panting. ..only then…when he finished did he realise that the whole stadium was applauding to him… instead of taking it in…he booked it…he kept running…out of the stadium and onto the streets he didn't stop until he reached a dark alley. He punched the brick wall…and ut cracked under his fist he stared at the wall in amazement

"hmph…at your age I could do More than that" said a Dark Voice from Behind Mike..Mike had barely turned around when he was punched in the face..he barely registered the Movement just enough to notice the assaultant pulled back at the end…yet the hit still hurt like bricks. Mike Fell and spit out blood. He turned around to hit back but got knocked back down the worled dazed.

" cmon…your stronger than this…your Daddy left a strong enough trace in you" said the strange man. Mike got a good look now. The man was tall, muscled he was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black high tops…witch caught mike by surprise the man sounded aroun 29..and spoke like a more mature adult…but his apearance was that of a 20 year old. But what surprised Mike the Most was…His purple streaked hair (my supernatural Fans…-instert gasp here). The Man Kicked Mike again. Black dots formed around Mike's eyes.

"Jake!" Shouted Derek From across the ally. Edward was next to him..an unreadable expression on his face.

"I knew you were just putting up an act back then..but I guess I should have known better than to let you live" he said

"im gonna kill you !" shouted Edward.

"don't be ridiculous, you know you cant kill him, your nowhere near his level" Derek said calmly. Edward gave him a look but stood where he was

" hmph…neither are you" said Jake nice and calmly, Mike even Looked up

"what the hell are you guys talking about" he said. He had barely gotten the words out when Edward rushed over to him and picked him up and Left.

**Derek's POV**

"what are you trying to say, we know both very clear im on a higher level-" he was cut off by Jake

" you ever wonder why?...your hair is streaked rainbow instead of Purple" he siad Derek was about to speak but Jake cut him off again

" its because, I am a Rayo-Maxima, whereas you are just a Rayo-ultima, significantly weaker than me" he said

" now don't worry you WILL achieve this level of power, but keep clear that there are two types of Maximas for each elements"

" so the good rayo'maxima's have a petty white streak, or streak's, whereas we, tuffer, stronger Maxima's have a deep purple, now don't worry, you WILL be one of us…but im not speaking of you being a pure Rayo-Maxima…. You will follow your father's legacy…you will achieve sinister power!" he said than he shifted into lightning and dissapeared

"wait!, what do you mean !, my father is a rayo-ultima like me!" he yelled…but there was no answer

**Mike's PoV**

Soon after Edward got Mike they where Back in his car.

"Edward what the hell was going on there!" he shouted at his boyfriend, Edward had a solemn Expression.

"tell me !" Mike shouted at his boyfriend

"NO!" Edward shouted back, he had to strain to Keep his eyes from shifting to silver, he had long ago aquired the vampires true form, along with Brian. Mike had a hurt expression on his face

" Babe im Sorry" Edward said But Mike just swallowed and said

"no…you're Not" and Started to get out the car but Edward grabbed his arm…Bad Idea, because Mike turned Around at superhuman speed, his Irices flashed a rainbow coloring.

"let go!" he said his voice double toned

"Mike" Edward yelled after his boyfriend who was now out of the car

" don't Ever talk to Me again" Mike said in a seriouse tone.

…**..**

**Ok you guys are lucky I liked "reader U.U " 's review so much, or else this would have not been up until, probably a week and a half. Now I will not post next chapter until I reach two reviews…now if the first review is good enough I will post without a second..but then and only then Peace out love you all…honestly or I wouldn't be doing this**


	9. INR

**ok so you guys know what..i see that you guys are having difficulty updating... reader U.U was a friend of mines who did it as a favor...this storie is discontinued until i get ONE POSITIVE REVIEW, SIMPLE AS THAT...REALLY YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO SIGN IN**


	10. summary

**Ok so basically here is the supernatural summary wrote this due to a review. and because i got down and realised. this IS a sequel to a fanfic i wrote called supernatural, not many people have read it but the people who have WILL be in for a surprise**

Derek lights is a young 19 year old half fey who hasn't seen his dad in a while, so his mom sent him to a troubled camp for teens witch turned out to be a camp for supernatural teens. Around that time, there was a deep evil sent to sleep at that camp and now it is awakening. SO the death angels(police for supernaturals, they generally steer clear, cus it gives them the creeps) call in Derek and Lucas( a 19 year old arrogant, but HOT werewolf and transform Derek, into a chameleon= a species of supernatural that possesses the power to shift into a different supernatural temporarly, much like a chameleon changes skin color) and they also give Lucas the power to fully shift at will. Then theres brian , a 19 year old (also HOT) vampire who is Derek's best friend since child hood, he's usually very protective. Early on Derek has a strong dislike towards Lucas(as is in the original book series shadow falls) and Brian is generally overprotective. Now at the beginning Derek has a dream of a monster and Lucas telling him to run, while Derek reufuses, witch confusses him due to him hating the werewolf. Well later on Derek develops feelings for the werewolf (fast forward past the goodies, those you will have to read for!) after a "certain fight" Derek becomes a rao- camaleon_ its like a chameleon, but ten times stronger, and they naturally possess all supernatural powers, they don't have to shift into different ones. Later on Derek finally encounters the great evil witch turns out to be Jake. His fathers best friend. Around that time while they fight. Derek finds that they are even, more or less. With Derek trying and jake not. Around that fight Brian and Lucas join the fray, resulting in both of them being violently thrown. While Derek believed they were dead, causing him to assume his recent transformation. The raro-ultima. Witch results in his blue streaks turning multi-colored(rainbow sounds girly) and his eye's assume the pentagram shape and they glow blue while his irices are multi-colored. He is ten times stronger then his newest from, rayo-camaleon. Later on he finds out that they are still alive. Also rayo-ultima,is what Mike is transforming Derek assumed that Jake was fighting at his fullest,witch he wasn't, he is a form higher than him, he is a rayo-maxima. Later onit is revealed that Derek's father is rayo-ultima, but not rayo maxima. They clash both wielding lightning Derek prevents the clash and Jake claims to be good, now in Red moon it is revealed in the last chapter that he was lying…and more


End file.
